The Monster's Madness
by LeonaArgentC
Summary: One-shot. Albanie, 1945. Tom Jedusor et son amie d'enfance attendent les résultats de leurs ASPICS. Soudain, une folie meurtrière prend Tom et il n'arrive plus à se contrôler. Voici comment Tom Elvis Jedusor est devenu Lord Voldemort.


**Salut tout le monde!**

**Voilà, c'est juste un petit One-shot que j'avais envie d'écrire après avoir vu Fight Club ^^ Ceux qui connaissent comprnedrons peut être la fin ^^**

**Voilà!**

**Bonne lecture!**

The Madness of the Monster

Albanie, 1945.

Tom Elvis Jedusor et son amie d'enfance se trouvaient dans un bois non loin de leur résidence de vacance. Les deux jeunes gens venaient de passer leurs ASPICS et attendaient les résultats. Tom avait proposé à son amie d'aller en Albanie le temps de savoir s'ils avaient reçu leur diplôme ou non.

-C'est sûr que tu vas être admis, Tom, j'en suis persuadée ! Moi, par contre... Je vais avoir un peu plus de mal...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu t'en es très bien sortie et en plus, tu es une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard ! Aucun risque que tu n'ai pas tes ASPICS.

-Hmm..., fit son amie pas très convaincue.

Il était vrai qu'elle était très douée, quasiment au même niveau que Tom. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes sur elle-même et sur ses capacités. Que se passerait-il si elle avait échouée aux examens ? Elle n'aurait plus qu'à aller travailler comme femme de ménage chez les Moldus... Quoique ses parents n'accepteraient jamais cela, et ils lui obtiendraient une place au Ministère de la Magie sans aucun effort.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?, lui demanda Tom.

Elle soupira.

-A ma vie future...

-Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-Rien, à part des lamentations... Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, Tom ! Tu es comme mon frère !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je sais bien... Moi non plus... Depuis qu'on est à Poudlard ensemble, c'est comme si je revivais.

Ils se sourirent.

Elle se blottit contre lui, et, même s'il fut d'abord réticent, n'étant pas très à l'aise avec les contacts physiques depuis son enfance, il se laissa faire et ils restèrent tous les deux assis contre un arbre, à contempler le ciel et les nuages qui défilaient sous leurs yeux, sans parler. Car ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Durant ces sept années, ils étaient devenus tellement proches qu'ils avaient appris à communiquer rien qu'avec des regards, des sourires, des gestes, et de la posture de l'autre parfois. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus mais révélés l'un à l'autre depuis peu. Ils étaient deux moitiés inséparables, liées l'une à l'autre pour toujours.

-Dis, Tom ?

-Hmm ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?, demanda-t-il surpris.

-Pour savoir pourquoi je suis ton amie... C'est vrai, quoi ! On est tellement différent l'un de l'autre...

Encore une fois, Tom eut l'impression qu'une menace planait sur lui, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se demanda si cela avait avoir avec la question que sa meilleure amie venait de lui poser, et il tenta de se convaincre que non. Il prit sa voix posée de d'habitude et lui répondit en toute franchise, sans pour autant paraître inquiet de ce qu'il sentait approcher.

-Et bien tout ! Voilà, j'aime tout chez toi ! Ta façon d'être encore une enfant parfois dans ta tête, tes cheveux, tes yeux, ton caractère que parfois je maudis, tes goûts littéraires et musicaux, le fait que tu me fais rire et que tu me ramène sur terre quand je pars trop loin dans mes envies de meurtres, ton courage, ton ambition, ton intelligence, ton envie de stopper toute forme de guerre, et surtout : ta présence.

Son amie fut émue aux larmes mais se retint de pleurer. A ce moment là, elle était quasiment sûr que Tom était quelqu'un de bien et qui veillerait toujours sur elle, et qu'elle veillerait toujours sur lui.

Soudain, le ciel se couvrit de nuages menaçants qui annonçaient la pluie, et Tom proposa de rentrer. Elle lui prit la main et ils dépêchèrent de se mettre à l'abri dans la petite maison qu'ils avaient loués. Pendant les jours comme celui-ci, où il pleuvait pratiquement toute la journée, les deux amis se trouvaient des occupations : Tom préférait continuer à étudier ou aller dans une bibliothèque, et son amie, qui était douée pour le dessin, faisait deux ou trois croquis en deux heures. Parfois, ils restaient dans le salon à parler ou à étudier ensemble, comme lorsqu'ils révisaient leurs BUSES et leurs ASPICS.

-Tu as soif ?, demanda Tom à son amie.

-Maintenant que tu le dis... Oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

-Comme d'habitude : chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle.

-Je te prépare ça.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Elle était sans doute la seule personne avec qui il était serviable, attentionné. Il faisait toujours tout pour elle et la défendait lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes avec les autres à Poudlard. Il était comme son frère et comptait bien le rester encore un bon bout de temps !

Elle était restée dans le salon et avait apporté ses crayons et du papier pour dessiner. Elle commença à représenter Tom dans la cuisine, en train de se pencher sur le chocolat chaud pour le goûter. Elle représenta tout dans les moindres détails : la chaudière moldue, les tasses accrochées au-dessus du lavabo, tous les ustensiles pour cuisiner, et même la petite mèche rebelle de Tom.

Quand Tom revint avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud et la cannelle, le dessin était presque fini.

-J'aime beaucoup, la complimenta-t-il.

-Merci, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu dessines de mieux en mieux depuis quelques temps.

-Oui, j'essaie de représenter plus en détail, histoire d'immortaliser les événements.

Tout à coup, une forte douleur frappa Tom à la poitrine. Il mit la main sur son cœur et s'aperçut qu'il battait plus vite que d'habitude. Il s'excusa auprès de son amie, qui remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir, haletant, et toujours sa main sur le cœur. Il était courbé au-dessus du lavabo et se regardait dans le miroir, mais il avait la dangereuse impression de ne plus voir le même Tom. Celui qu'il voyait dans le miroir avait le visage déformé par la haine et la colère et une lueur démoniaque s'installa dans ses yeux. Il savait. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'elle meurt, pour son bien. Pour le pouvoir. Pour son immortalité.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser ? Lui ? La tuer elle ? Il ne pouvait pas ! Elle était son amie, sa sœur, et parfois même plus que ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire du pouvoir et de l'immortalité ? Tant qu'elle était là, il se sentait...

_Impuissant._

Tom sursauta. Il se demanda qui venait de parler et regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit personne. Ce n'était pas la voix de son amie d'enfance, il reconnaissait celle-ci entre mille.

_Oui. Tu te sens impuissant. Tu ne seras pas libre tant qu'elle sera en vie. Tu dois la tuer. Tu dois te venger. Les Moldus t'ont fait souffrir, ils faut qu'ils paient ! Ils sont inférieurs à nous, Tom. Nous sommes puissants, nous sommes les rois ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous marcher dessus ! _

_-_LA FERME !, hurla-t-il. LA FERME ! TAIS-TOI !

Il se prit le visage entre les mains, boucha ses oreilles et hurla. Son amie, qui était maintenant sûre que quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond, essaya de le calmer et le prit dans ses bras.

Mais Tom ne sentit pas son étreinte. Il était dans un état second, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était essayer de lutter contre la voix dans sa tête. Essayer de lutter contre le monstre. Essayer de lutter contre lui-même.

_Tu te rappelles, Tom ? Lorsque j'ai déjà pris le contrôle, une fois... Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu les as tué, Tom. Tu les as tous tué. Tu étais sans pitié, tu étais moi et j'étais toi. On se complétait parfaitement, toi et moi. C'était nous contre le reste du monde ! On se battait et on tuait, et tu étais épanoui, tu en demandait toujours plus ! Toujours plus de sang, toujours plus de morts ! _

Tous les visages des victimes de Tom défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il y avait tout d'abord eu Mimi Geignarde, puis son père et ses grands-parents. Et c'était vrai : il avait prit plaisir à les tuer, à voir leur sang couler sous ses pieds, à sentir la chair en décomposition de leur cadavre. Il s'était sentit invincible, et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter tant qu'ils n'étaient pas tous à ses pieds, le suppliant de les épargner, de les tuer rapidement.

_Tu le sens, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sens cette joie, ce bonheur, cette ivresse de tuer !_ _Fais-le ! Tue-la !_

_-_NON !, hurla Tom à nouveau. Non, je ne le ferais pas ! Ce que tu me demandes est impossible ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! C'est ma sœur ! Dégages de moi, de mon corps ! Dégages de là ! DEGAGES !

A côté de lui, son amie pleurait et essayait de le raisonner, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, qu'il ne traversait pas cette épreuve tout seul, qu'elle était là... Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ne servait à rien. On aurait dit que la colère et la folie de Tom s'accentuaient de plus en plus. Il était comme dévoré de l'intérieur, comme si quelque chose prenait possession de lui, qui le forçait à vouloir commettre l'irréparable.

Soudain, Tom la saisit à la gorge et serra.

-Tu vas mourir, lui dit-il avec haine et ivresse à la fois.

-Tom... non... Arrête..., supplia-t-elle.

Une lueur doré apparut entre sa gorge et la main de Tom au moment ou elle allait s'écrouler. Son meilleur ami fut projeté dans la salle de bain et alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé. Les deux amis s'écroulèrent, inconscients.

Quand elle reprit conscience, elle se dirigea directement vers Tom. Il s'était réveillé en même temps qu'elle.

-Tom, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il commence à prendre le contrôle... Comme la dernière fois... La fois où..., dit un Tom paniqué.

-« La fois où » quoi ? Tom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-JE LES AI TUÉ !, hurla-t-il. Je les ai tous tué...

-Quoi ?, fit son amie abasourdie. Je ne comprend pas... Tué qui ?

-Mimi Geignarde... C'est moi qui est ouvert la Chambre des Secrets... Ensuite... ensuite il y eu mon salaud de père... Oui, c'est ça... Et ensuite, mes grands-parents... Je les ai tués et j'ai pris plaisir à ça ! Je suis un monstre ! Tu comprends ?

Il était étourdi, ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu. Il était triste qu'elle l'apprenne, mais il y avait tout de même une certaine fierté et hargne dans sa voix.

Elle resta là, abasourdie, ne sachant quoi faire ou comment réagir. Elle resta là, assise, à regarder Tom, avec aucune expression sur le visage, si ce n'est son étonnement. Finalement, elle se ressaisi et dit :

-Non, Tom. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu m'as raconté ton passé, c'est donc normal que tu...

-Arrête de me chercher des excuses ! Je les ai tué... Et j'étais sur le point de te tuer toi...

-Tu n'es pas un monstre. On va chercher une solution, Tom, fais-moi confiance.

-Je te fais confiance, tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai jamais fais confiance, mais là, tu ne peux rien faire. Cette chose qui s'est emparé de moi tout à l'heure va réapparaître, et va chercher à te tuer. Il faut que tu t'en ailles, que tu partes d'ici et surtout loin de moi !

-Tom... je... Non ! Non, je ne veux pas partir ! On va régler ça ensemble, comme on l'a toujours fait ! On peut essayer de faire en sorte que cette chose ne réapparaisse plus !

Tom la regarda dans les yeux et une lueur sombre passa dans son regard.

-Mais cette chose... fais partie de moi... Je suis cette chose. Je suis le monstre.

-Non, Tom ! Je peux essayer de changer cette chose.

-On ne peux pas me changer. Il est trop profondément encré en moi. Tu n'arriveras pas à le défaire de moi.

-Laisse-moi essayer, lui dit-elle avec douceur.

Elle se pencha lentement vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, en hésitant un peu. Elle mit ses mains derrière son cou, et lui posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils se relevèrent et allèrent dans la chambre de Tom. Ils poussèrent violemment la porte en s'embrassant toujours. Il la poussa sur le lit et elle commença à se déshabiller, de même que Tom. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

-Je t'aime aussi. _Mais je dois le faire_.

Il saisit sa gorge et serra. Il lut la surprise dans son regard, mais aussi de la peur. Il lut de la tristesse et aussi tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il lut le pardon qu'elle lui accordait mais aussi l'incompréhension. Tout cela dans un seul regard.

-C'est la preuve, dit-il dans son oreille. Preuve que tu ne peux pas le changer. Preuve que je suis lui, qu'il est moi. Preuve que je suis le monstre... Désolé.

Et la jeune fille s'éteignit dans les bras de Tom Jedusor, de même que la part d'humanité de celui-ci.

Il pleuvait maintenant à grosses gouttes.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.


End file.
